Blinded by the Whitelighter
Blinded by the Whitelighter is the 55th episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary The sisters must stop a warlock from executing his plan to steal specific powers from witches in his attempt to kill every whitelighter in the world. Meanwhile, the girls get a new whitelighter named Natalie. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' # The Belthazor entry and vanquishing potion entry is in front of The Hand of Fatima entry. # The Deflection entry is at the front of the book. # The Eames entry is at the back of the Book, after the Brianna and the Lords of War entry. Eames A''' cunning 'W'arlock who has collected the power of 'C'loning, 'T'ransmogrification, and 'F'ire. 'I'n 1991, 'E'ames murdered a 'W'itch in 'G'lasgow, 'S'cotland and stole the 'C'loning 'P'ower 'I'n 1989, 'E'ames killed a 'W'itch in 'N'airobi, 'K'enya and took the 'P'ower of 'T'ransmogrification. 'A'll witches should consider him to be a serious threat. Deflection , "Scry Hard")]] The Charmed Ones read an entry on the Deflection power after Natalie had told the Charmed Ones that one of her charges, who possessed the power, was killed by the Warlock Eames. Bestowed upon one witch in a generation, the Power of Deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of Darkness. Deflection can be used against all Supernatural powers, including those of Good, and, potentially, it could be manipulated to defend evil as well. Like a shield, the Deflection power must be consciously activated; therefore, a Witch with this power is vulnerable when unaware of an impending supernatural attack. Spells Eames Vanquishing Spell :''Time for amends and the victims' revenge, :Cloning power turn sour, :Power to change turn to strange, :I'm rejectin' your deflection. Powers * Leo / Heals / Piper's Finger / Manor Kitchen * Eames / Fire Ball / Vivian / Alley * Vivian / Deflection / Fire Ball / Alley * Eames / Fire Ball / Vivian / Alley * Vivian / Deflection / Fire Ball / Alley * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Alley * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Alley * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Alley * Prue / Telekinesis / Pages of the Book of Shadows / Manor Conservatory *** * Piper / Freezes / Natalie / Manor Conservatory * Piper / Unfreeze / Natalie / Manor * Phoebe / Premonition / Athame / Manor Conservatory * Eames / Fire Ball / Darklighter / Premonition * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor Conservatory * Prue / Telekinesis / Eames / Warehouse * Piper / Freeze / Eames / Warehouse * Eames / Deflection / Freeze / Warehouse * Eames / Cloning / Himself / Warehouse * Darklighter / Orbs / Himself / Warehouse * Darklighter / Materialize / Crossbow / Warehouse * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Warehouse * Piper / Freeze / Darklighter / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Eames / Fire Ball / Darklighter / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Natalie/ Low voltage Energy Balls / Piper / Alley * Piper / Freeze / Low voltage Energy Balls / Alley * Prue / TK / Wooden Board / Alley * Phoebe / Levitation / Herself / Alley * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Up There * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Phoebe's Room * Leo feels the pain of his charge. * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Eames/ Transmogrification / Himself / Manor * Prue / TK / Eames / Manor * Eames / Deflection / TK / Manor * Piper / Freeze / Eames / Manor * Eames / Deflection / Freeze / Manor * Eames / Blinks / Himself and Natalie / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Eames / Orbs / Himself / Up There * Prue / TK / Arrow / Up There * Piper / Freeze / Arrow / Up There :* '''Cloning: The ability to duplicate oneself. This power can't be sustained for long periods of times. :* Deflection: The power of deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of Darkness. :* Transmogrification: The ability to change one's shape or form. Music * Collective Soul - Skin * Nina Gordon - Tonight and The Rest Of My Life * Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock '- ''It Takes Two We learn that... * ...witches are supposed to keep their Book of Shadows in a sacred and protected altar room. * ...when a being absorbs the powers of a Whitelighter, he/she also gains the vulnerability to Darklighter poison. * ...the Charmed Ones are not the only witches that keep a Book of Shadows. * ...that Leo's bosses are called "The Elders". * ...Whitelighters... ** ...have staff meetings with mandatory attendance, unless a charge is in need. ** ...have their own language, which sounds like a bunch of telegraph-like clicks to human ears. ** ...can only enter the Heavens by Orbing. ** ...have rules that say they are not supposed to eat on the job. ** ...have rules that say the healing power is restricted to magical attacks only. ** ...have rules that say they have to wear robes when Up There. ** ...have rules that say that a charge's call takes precedence over all else. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Darryl and Cole do not appear in this episode. * Piper and Leo are officially engaged. * This is the first episode where a Whitelighter is killed. * This is the first episode where "The Heavens" are shown. * Phoebe says it would be hard to kill Eames, since any vanquishing spell requires counteracting all of his powers. This must mean that vanquishing a demon/warlock must be harder based on the number of powers it has. * Phoebe confesses to Leo that Cole is alive. * Using a potion concocted by Prue, Phoebe finds out that Inspector Davidson is not a demon. * It is revealed that Leo and Natalie served together in World War II. * On the DVD's French audio track, Eames is described as a demon. The sisters were also noticeably more formal with Natalie than they were with Leo; while they called Leo "tu" (you in the familiar), they called Natalie "vous" (you the formal form). * The actor Graham Shiels, who appears as the darklighter in this episode, will later appear as a Shapeshifter in the Season 4 episode Muse to my Ears * This is the first and last time we see Prue use her powers to "cross reference" two things in order to pinpoint a certain page in the Book of Shadows, similarly to the way Phoebe found a specific page when under a smart spell. * Leo mentions that Piper often freezes him for her pleasure when they have sex. This is a reference to the season 1 episode Wicca Envy, when Piper froze Leo while they were consumating their relationship. * Although never having trained like her sisters, Piper displays some basic skill in acrobatics in the form of rounding off into and out of the path of energy balls in order to freeze them. * When training, it is unclear whether Prue runs up the wall with her own athletic ability or her Telekinesis as she did in a previous episode Primrose Empath. But seeing as it was part of a montage of the sisters practicing their powers it's most likely Telekinesis * SOTA released a series of Charmed Action Figures, with the original Piper wearing a red top and black leather pants. In the final scene of this episode, we see Piper sporting this outfit. * This is the first time Piper creates or writes at least part of a spell. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *Title is based upon the song title "Blinded by the Light" by New Jersey based singer/songwriter Bruce Springsteen. Glitches * Even though she stated that she could feel the witches' pain, Natalie is unaware of her death and asks Leo what is the matter when he acts on the feeling. * During the training montage, when Piper freezes Natalie's energy ball it still fizzles even after it stops moving forwards. Gallery Screencaps Power_stealing.jpg| 3x11-Potion.jpg| 3x11-LeoPhoebe.jpg| GirlsTraining.jpg| EamesNAtalie1.jpg| Prue_Piper_3x11.jpg| CelebratePhobePrue.jpg| Gif Gallery :Click for animation. Defelection-1.gif| PrueBookPowerq.gif| 03x11_Prue_Telekinesis.gif| 1231257_s_(2).gif| Pioperpower6ws.gif| Quotes :Natalie: You must prepare yourselves for battle, mentally, physically, sartorially. :Piper: (mocking small laugh) :Phoebe: I'm sorry, what? :Piper: She doesn't like our clothes. :Natalie: You need outfits that are loose and move, that means no more bra-less, strapless,...fearless attire. :Prue: Okay, but then I have nothing to wear. :Phoebe: Hey, if we don't vanquish Eames, can we at least vanquish Natalie? :Piper: Don't tempt me. International Titles *'''Spanish (Spain): La muerte se lleva a un ángel blanco (The Death Takes a Whitelighter) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La muerte de un ángel blanco (The Death of a Whitelighter) *'French:' Les Règles du Combat (The Rules of Comba * Czech: Smrt si bere světlonošku (Death Takes Světlonošku) * Serbian: Zaslepljen od belosvica (Blinded by The Charmed Ones) * Italian: Una Vecchia Amica (An Old Friend) *'German:' Gegen alle Regeln (Against every Rules) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3